<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rough Day at Work by SlytherinElle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077994">Rough Day at Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinElle/pseuds/SlytherinElle'>SlytherinElle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Value of a Domestic Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Curse Breaking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Long day at work, Post-Canon, Post-Curse, Thoughts of Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zodiac Curse (Fruits Basket)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinElle/pseuds/SlytherinElle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just thought you might like to come back to a home instead of just an apartment” she finished with a kiss to his lips that he readily returned. </p><p>“It’s always home where you are,” he said and kissed her again for good measure. He was still tense from earlier but coming home to her was always the best remedy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru &amp; Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Value of a Domestic Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2249184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rough Day at Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their new apartment was still a novelty to them. </p><p>They had moved in a little over a month ago after graduating; Kyo had started working almost immediately. The brunette had only found a part time shift at the diner down the street. She enjoyed working there, it was small and family owned. She enjoyed working alongside the family and had quickly built a friendly relationship with her coworkers. Between their salaries they were fine financially. Kyo’s work at the dojo provided a surprisingly substantial income; more than they had planned for. </p><p>Today was her day off and while Kyo was at work she took advantage of her time to continue to clean their place up. Yes, their apartment was still a novelty, as was their new life alone; but they had yet to fully settle in. Tohru decided she would tackle that today.</p><p>She started on the floors, dusting then mopping before moving to the last of their boxes. The majority of their furniture was set up, but their mementoes (Save for the picture of her mother) and off-season clothes were still packed away. Looking at the clock with a deep breath from her hard work, she saw that she only had an hour before her Kyo came home finally. By the time she was done she had ten minutes to spare. </p><p>Tonight’s dinner would be an easy curry, and she didn’t waste time to start on it after her cleaning. She hoped he would like coming home to dinner and a finished, clean apartment after a long day at work. Her schedule wouldn’t allow her to always be home for dinner. She worked evenings on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. Cooking tonight was just something she wanted to do for him when she could. </p><p>She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening and a loud swear following. He was finally home! Turning the burner down, she went to meet him in the hall; only to find him trying rather aggressively to get his shoes and jacket off. “Kyo? What’s going on, are you okay?” She questioned out of concern </p><p>His eyes softened and he released a deep breath when he saw her. He didn’t say anything, just pulled his girlfriend in to hug her as tight as possible; burying his face in her neck and breathing her in. Rubbing her hands on his back seemed to soothe him a bit. </p><p>“Just had a long day, Tohru. I’m happy to be home. Can I help with dinner? Smells good so far...” he spoke</p><p>“Of course! I’m happy you’re home too! But um... will you look around first?” She mumbled the last part while playing with her fingers. </p><p>He scrunched his face in confusion before agreeing and letting her go. It wouldn’t take him long, they had their living area, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms. They had intended to set up the second room as an office area but hadn’t gotten around to furnishing it yet. He wrapped his knuckles on her head and went to do as she asked, but immediately noticing the difference from this morning. The rest of the apartment received the same treatment apparently. She had unpacked everything, and on her day off too. His heart warmed, she was so considerate and wanted to make their apartment feel like home. </p><p>He changed his clothes briefly before returning to their kitchen, wrapping his arms around her from behind as she chopped vegetables for their meal. He once again buried his face in her neck, “I can’t believe you did all this, Tohru. It looks amazing in here! You didn’t have to do it all alone ya know...” </p><p>She turned in his arms, “I know! I just thought you might like to come back to a home instead of just an apartment” she finished with a kiss to his lips that he readily returned. </p><p>“It’s always home where you are,” he said and kissed her again for good measure. He was still tense from earlier but coming home to her was always the best remedy. </p><p>Tohru turned to the vegetables again but he didn’t want to let go of her yet. He intended to help with dinner but holding her with his head on her shoulder just felt right. They were quiet as she hummed until she finished chopping and moved to drop them into the curry pot. He didn’t let her move far, and once the vegetables were cooking he decided to pick her up and set her on the counter. It was a better angle due to her height for a full bear hug. </p><p>Letting out a squeak and a giggle she hugged him back and ran her fingers through his copper strands. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on now? Not that I don’t like hugging you of course! You just seem like something is bothering you!” Her frantic explanation was cut off by his chuckle. </p><p>“Dope.” He didn’t lift his head yet, preferring to rest on her, “it was just such a stressful day. The kids in my classes were extra rowdy, two of them started sparring with each other. Apparently it had something to do with a girl in their class; which I don’t even understand because they’re in second grade! Every time I moved them away from each other or stopped them, they’d find a way to get back to their fight And when their parents came to pick them up they acted totally normal. Total change in attitude as if they hadn’t just been trying to maim each other! It made the entire class hard to teach, it was a huge distraction to the others.” He finished with a dragged out sigh, finally meeting her eyes. </p><p>“I’m sure the next class will be better, Kyo. That sounds like it was really difficult to handle while trying to teach the other kids,” she commented, still not seizing her hands. “Let’s just eat dinner and relax, I bet you’ll feel much better after a meal. Go sit down and I’ll be there in a minute”</p><p>He kissed her on the forehead and agreed. ‘How had he gotten so lucky to end up with her?’ he thought. Yet she picked him, loved him and agreed to move far away from her life with him; she was incredible. The way she calmed him was addicting. It made him think about how she’d be such a great mom, it was early but maybe they could turn the spare room into a nursery instead? He was getting way ahead of himself. They both wanted children and to get married, but they were just starting out on their own. </p><p>They had a comfortable amount of money, maybe he should start thinking of actually proposing to her, instead of just asking her to move away with him like he originally had. He shook his head vigorously, he was getting so far ahead of himself. It was so soon and didn’t want to freak her out. </p><p>But looking over to her while she finished cooking, he was even more certain he wanted her forever. How could he not? She was everything to him. Yeah, maybe he should work on a proposal; just looking at her made him feel ready. He didn’t want her to feel rushed, but just maybe, she felt the same way? Just about getting married? </p><p>Sure, kids could wait of course; and maybe their relationship was going a bit fast, but the way she made him feel today, so loved, why would he want to wait to call her his wife?</p><p>‘He definitely needed to work on a proposal’ was his last thought as she brought dinner over and started chatting with him. He was going to do it soon, to be able to at last, call her his wife.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I’m hoping to improve my writing over time, sorry for any mistakes. </p><p>Any ideas/prompts for another work?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>